Accidentally in love  The Sequel
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: Raimundo doesn't believe in love but to get Omi off his back he decides to take a shot at it. If only he had known the bullet had been there a long time before, hidden right in his heart.


**Title: **Accidentally in Love – the sequel

**Pairings:** Claymundo; Main, ChaseOmi; side

**Rating:** Teen

**Summary: **Raimundo doesn't believe in love but to get Omi off his back he decides to take a shot at it. If only he had known the bullet had been there a long time before, hidden right in his heart.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Xiaolin Showdown and the characters then basically it would have probably flopped due to the many yaoi scenes in it by Chase and Omi and sometimes Rai and Clay

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry I took so long in writing this...you probably hate me now, well, it's a waste of energy and hatred because I'm not out of this Xiaolin Yaoi stuff yet! ^.~ Anyways, enjoy!

Raimundo stared at the almost clear sky that wasn't normally swarmed by those annoying and ugly birds that kept pecking his shoelaces on his sneakers or waking him up sometimes after he had done a very exhausting delivery or capture the day before or studying him with those freaky beady eyes that almost reminded him of his friend the dragon warrior of water, Omi. He had been really wanting to teach those ugly creatures of birds a lesson again but of course it had to be one of those ordinary days which everyone knew ordinary was so old fashioned especially for them and so it was extremely boring for the warriors.

Although the Brazilian thought it was as he seemed to be the only one complaining as Kimiko was no where to be seen, Clay was still on his mission (lucky guy) and Omi was being a love sick puppy. He glanced over said love sick puppy that was training and sighing dreamily like a girl who had gone on a date with her crush –which he couldn't understand how he could do that perfectly- which was half true. Shaking his head as he remembered how he had _finally _confessed his feelings for the not really new and famous Master Chase Young and how they were now a couple who were either making out or looking like those weird and evil looking masters who always had those cats and kept petting their heads while talking.

It was creepy...

'And very annoying...' the brunette thought as he batted away another heart that had accidentally found its way over his side despite him being over the other side of the training ground. That had been happening lately and first it was funny but now he just wanted it to stop. It didn't help that he couldn't tease Omi again because he was too busy thinking about Chase.

If anyone asked him, love was unnecessary feeling that humans did not need to survive especially men. If you wanted to feel pleasure or feel needed then get a mate that had no strings attached, way better than a soul mate that you would be expected to marry and have bratty children with and they would nag you to death or become really needy or clingy and Brazilians **do not** do clingy. Heck, if anyone needed an example then use him who was fine without a lover with strings attached and was not depressed or anything which anyone would expect. Batting two more hearts away, he stood up and walked away from the other who hadn't realized he had made a mistake since he was staring off into space again with a dreamy look again. Omi was in love and he looked like an idiot...who would want to look like that?

Finding himself at the fountain, he dipped his fingers in gently and smiled as the water rippled a bit. The brunette wouldn't admit it but he secretly like the water more than the wind despite being the chosen dragon warrior of the wind. It always amazed him how carefree it was, easily going from peaceful to trilling in a matter of seconds or minutes. It was almost like the wind except the wind was very carefree, always on the move and never being restricted even once. A flash of memory of how happy Omi had looked with his lover, the brunette realized strangely that the monk was captured just like the water in the fountain. Trapped...in love...

He couldn't have been more envious than he now was and he didn't even know why he was. Maybe it was because he was becoming strange and noticing some things carefully because of his boredom or what but he felt the need to know how water could be captured yet still loved but wind...wind was a different story as it couldn't be captured. Always fleeing from relationships that almost were close to being serious, never staying in one relationship longer than a month...maybe being the wind chosen one wasn't just a coincidence after all. But yet...it still didn't tell much really and it sounded a bit self – hating -he was too sexy for that- and it sounded like he was actually considering about the idea of being one of those 'love sick' puppies that he despised so much. The dragon idly wondered if one could go mad from being bored more than ten minutes but shrugged, not wanting to pass up such an opportunity to solve his curiosity and his boredom. Maybe if he cured it then he might turn back normal...

'Plus the gloating would be so much sweeter if I couldn't be stuck when they asked me if I experienced love before...' He reasoned, thinking of plans on how to experience love. Yeah...he really needed to cure his boredom fast...

"Please Kimiko...I'm actually begging you"

"No, it's ridiculous!"

"But Kimiko..."

"Rai, no!"

"Come on, it's so simple cause all you have to do is fall in love with me so I can learn how to!"

"No Rai, now move away before I seriously get angry and turn you into Swiss cheese..."

The other pouted at the threat but quickly got out of the way before the Japanese could go through with her threat which the Brazilian didn't doubt the dragon of fire would as she had done it to others when they paid her no heed and worsened their situation by calling her a 'little girl'. If it wasn't so intimidating and totally scary, he would have laughed as the brunette had been the audience for almost all of them but he was too busy either trying not to wet himself right there and then or trying not to fall in a dead faint.

The black haired girl could be...really scary when she wanted to if anyone wanted an understatement. Squeaking when he saw a dark glare directed at him, he ran off –not in a mousy way! - manly somewhere where the other couldn't get to him...for now that is. Leaning against the wall, he tried to calculate his success for today and found...none. Although he had asked everyone, even a certain fire headed girl he still wasn't any nearer to learning the secret than he had before he decided to take on what had seemed like an easy task was now a real chore; and he hated chores.

'Well not everyone...I haven't asked Omi or Clay or Master Chase but there is no way I'm going to ask the former or the latter as I don't want to accidentally come across their hard making out sessions again even if it would be the best options there so its time to see if that ol' rock of a Clay is here yet...' the Brazilian thought after awhile, smirking evilly as he thought how to get the old cowboy out of his hiding place and into his hands. Maybe being bored wasn't so bad after all...

"Raimundo!"

Said dragon snickered and quickened his pace as he saw his large friend started going into his bull mode, clutching onto his treasure slightly in case it started to slip from his fingers. It was almost ironic how Clay was going into his bull mode when his plan was originally luring the bull out of his pen from the beginning that he couldn't help grin even wider as he turned a corner and passed some monks who were staring blankly at them. Apparently it wasn't a rare sight to see the dragons chasing each other even if it was still early in the morning. Passing another corner, he glanced over his shoulder and smiled softly as he saw that Clay was still chasing him persistently. His plan was still working perfectly and he still had the other wrapped around his finger or to be specific his tail although now he had to figure out how to ask him like he originally planned. Maybe it wasn't a good idea...fun yes...but maybe not very planned out...

Unfortunately in that very moment when he passed most of his attention to finding his way out of his predicament without getting pummeled by the dragon warrior of earth and getting what he wanted in the first place, he was momentarily distracted and so failed to see the banana peel right in front of him, slipping ungracefully on it and landing right into a muscled chest as well as 'the bull's' clutches. Blushing in embarrassment, he grinned shamelessly but nervously up at the Texan's face and snuggled deeper in his make shift cushion to make himself more cozy before his death; if he was going to die then he was going to die a happy man.

"Hey Clay, you're back! Glad to see you buddy because I really missed ya and what way for a very good friend to greet his friend than to play a little game with him?"

Clay frowned, narrowing his light blue eyes in suspicion and inspecting him for any false truths or half truths. The other gulped nervously at the look and shifting his eyes around to confuse Clay a bit so he wouldn't figure out that he was only telling half the truth as well as try not give away that he was a bit intimidated by the little interrogation; Brazilian men never show fear. As if sensing his discomfort, the blonde stopped and just simply stared at him. It was a relief at first as the brunette could finally stare Clay in the eye bravely but after while it started to get nerving...and well, kind of hot. It started to get even freakier when he realized a few things that he shouldn't be realizing now in this kind of situation.

Like how Clay had bluer eyes than Kimiko and looked pretty...nice with them and he had gotten a haircut that gave him an edge but made Raimundo frown anyways; he had really liked that long ponytail.

"Why'd you cut your hair?"

"You finally noticed...usually you would be observant than this even knowing when my hair was even a inch shorter than before and now you took pretty long in knowing when I didn't have my huge ponytail. What's wrong?" Clay mused, leaning in so much that if any of them decided to wet his lips, then he would instantly get a taste of the other.

Raimundo felt his lips get suddenly dry, urging to moisten them but ignoring it and focusing on something else other than how the older male's lips looked really soft. If he got in anymore trouble with Clay then his goose would be instantly cooked as he had no where to turn or run if possible and he was sure the other wouldn't like if he suddenly got sick on him. "Nothing's wrong...I was just distracted..."

"By what?"

"I want to know how to fall in love but no one won't help me by falling in love with me especially Kimiko and I need to properly gloat that love isn't necessary to Omi without getting stuck by the annoying fact that I haven't fallen in love yet! Oh, that reminds me...Omi and Master Chase got together...took them long enough if ya ask me" Raimundo said after a moment of debating whether to tell him the truth or make something up on the spot, quite breathless after his speech. He had said it so fast that he was certain he came an inch close to biting his tongue but was too busy taking in oxygen that his body had lost. God that was a mouthful...

Clay stared at him blankly for a few minutes before placing him back on his feet, walking off shaking his head in disbelief after he managed to steal the rope from a very confused dragon warrior of the wind. It was obvious he didn't believe a word that the younger male said even when his mind slowed it down, and just thought he was plain nuts from boredom. The Brazilian couldn't blame him for he thought he was going insane as well from the lack of missions or activities on his behalf but that didn't stop him from sticking his tongue childishly at the other's retreating back. He wasn't sure what urged him to do it but huffed and puffed and stomped off somewhere to steam more...maybe it was because he was stalling for time in meeting his most-desperate-and-I-mean-desperate desperate option which consisted of a cheeseball headed monk and dragon of the water as well as a love sick puppy or maybe he was transmitting Kimiko's girl stuff again like last time when Omi accidentally set the shen gong wu on them –Raimundo hoped it was the latter as that experience was in a word, scary; He even had those monthly things too!

'Okay...no more stalling since it keeps getting grosser and scaring. Time to find lover-boy' He shuddered, checking his rear in case _it_ happened again. He was so glad to be a boy.

"...Huh?"

"I need you to tell me how you fell in love but without the side affects of those stupid hearts and girl sighing..."

Omi paused in mid step and shot a glare at the other that was standing a few feet away, sighing deeply when the brunette didn't even realize and flipping gracefully into a lotus position, looking very much like a wise master (Raimundo rolled his eyes at this). He tried to shift through his knowledge and memory to find how he fell in love with his beautiful russet beauty of a tai chi master and found...nothing. He searched again and got the same result, searched again...brain does not understand and searched again...what do you think I am, Google?

'What the heck is Google? And why can't I find the way I fell in love...is my knowledge really that limited?' He thought devastatingly, oblivious to the shocked expression on his friend's face as he continued to cry for no apparent reason...or not a good reason that is.

Raimundo sweat dropped at the time that had passed since Omi started crying and sighed, staring blankly at the water that was seeping in his clothes right now. He never knew the other had so much tears held up...actually maybe he better stop him before he floods the whole country in his despair. Inching back over to the other, he grabbed the piece of board next to him and hit the water dragon on the noggin, sighing in relief as the tears finally stopped. Hitting Omi never failed to make the situation right and to make him feel proud of himself that he stopped it. Ignoring the glare directed at him, he threw the board else where before Omi decided to use it and repeated his question, hoping that he wouldn't cry again. Fortunately he didn't, unfortunately his response was much worse than flooding the whole country.

"I have no idea how I fell in love..."

"What do you mean you have no idea? You have full experience falling in love and you can't tell me how?"

Omi hung his head in shame while he shook his head, trying not to see the enraged and disappointed expression that he knew was on the other's face and trying to ignore the curl of guilt in his stomach. He really wanted to help the brunette but he didn't know how he fell in love. It just suddenly appeared with this fluttery feeling in his gut as he first laid eyes on his lover...he hadn't expected it to happen. But telling that to Raimundo might make him angrier; try to beat the answer out of him which would result in him getting his butt kicked and the monk getting into more trouble than before; he didn't want to remember what was lower than an apprentice stage.

"Love is unexpected and uncontrollable young monks and sometimes it is invisible to some. Tell me dragon of the wind, have you felt any different around anyone lately?" Chase interjected suddenly, appearing behind the smaller male and wrapping his arms around his lover's little form, smiling as he felt him snuggle in more; The monk was so small yet he felt right in his arms.

Rolling his eyes at their mini show of affection and trying to squish down the bit of jealousy, he shrugged nonchalantly after a moment, having not recalled such a thing. He was the same with everyone, teasing them, playing tricks on them and anything of the sort; even Kimiko though he was quick to leave before she made fried Raimundo steak. But...well, Clay was sort of different really but that was because he was his favorite prankee. Right? He...he, didn't swing that way...right?

"Are you absolutely sure? No funny feeling in your stomach or anything around a certain someone? No urges of desire?" the young master asked, half paying attention to the dragon of the wind and the other half to his lover in his arms who was currently playing with his ivory hair. Omi had been fascinated with it for sometime; ever since he saw him, and well, ever since they got together the monk had been getting a touch whenever they happened to meet, even if they were just passing each other in the hallway. It was pretty amusing but the brunette would be lying if he didn't enjoy the pets or the fact that his koi was obsessed with him even if it _was_ his hair.

"Yeah...my heart's always fluttering and I sometimes feel a bit lightheaded around him when half of him is naked. I get the urge to see all of him and touch his milky skin...and why are you staring at me like that?"

Raimundo asked, getting a bit freaked out about what he was saying but more freaked out at the freakish smiles the others were wearing. The great master had a huge grin on him that looked scarier than a crocodile smiling (if they smile that is)...and now Omi was doing it?

That...was just plain wrong...

"Who is he?" Chase asked his voice a bit seductive; Omi grinned wider.

Scary...

"Well, it usually happens around Clay but...oh no, I am not that way! No, it's impossible"

"Love is uncontrollable..."

"I don't care! I am not that way; I refuse to be that way!"

Giving them one last glare, he stormed off in a random direction whilst trying not to listen to their snickers and their soft moaning. Apparently they decided to snog again which made the Brazilian all the angrier at them at how inconsiderate and annoying they could be, deciding to ignore the sliver of jealousy that was slithering from his heart to his veins, wanting very much to crush something but instead went to his spot at the fountain where he began silent weeps.

'This is not happening! I am not like that! I like girls! I do not swing that way!' he thought, his tears falling downwards and merging with the fountain's water. Although it didn't help much, it still gave him a bit of happiness that at least someone or something, even if it was a bird bath, shared some of his misery and his pain hypothetically. "I hate you..."

"I hope it's not me...although, I do feel sorry for that poor unlucky fella"

Raimundo froze and quickly tried to wipe the evidence of his tears away the best that he could before they were seen, facing Clay with a bored expression afterwards. The Texan wasn't convinced in the least, frowning deeply and taking a seat beside his obviously miserable friend and narrowing his eyes when the other flinched. "Rai...what's wrong? Why are you here crying?"

Stifling a laugh at the whole irony of it all and a sad smile, he responded with one of his usual taunts which usually got the other ruffled up to steer the conversation away from him. Although Clay barely missed anything, maybe this was his lucky break and he would just forget the whole thing and they would fight again like always. Unfortunately it wasn't as Clay replied with a hard stare as if to say 'How-much-of-an-idiot-do-you-think-I-am?' that made Raimundo have to hold back strange snickers; a rock through and through.

"Fine if you must know I'm in love with you..."

Clay froze but Raimundo was too preoccupied with getting his confession out to notice, his fingers threading the water that he had become envious of recently for comfort as it was pretty hard, especially since you're a guy telling another guy which happens to be able to kick your butt that you have feelings for him hanging over your head.

"I know what you're thinking. It must be some kind of lame excuse since I'm the straightest guy here but it's not. I really am in love with you and if you want proof then listen to my heart and stomach because right now, the butterflies in them are going crazy in there that I even fear they might try to chew my insides out if I didn't tell you this sooner or later and it's all because of you. You manage to turn me, a womanizer into your personal slave without even lifting a finger...or a rock that is. Heck, my usual thoughts are actually not of naked woman but you and your incredibly soft-looking lips, your lean body and other stuff as well..." Raimundo coughed at this part and blushed scarlet but continued on even though it was quite embarrassing, "And the most weird thing is the fact that I managed to find this out today, all because I was bored and curious even though the various signs were there all along. I mean...I got to be an idiot to..."

Lips descended on his to silence his never-ending babbles, returning it with as much fervor as he could muster and wrapping his arms around the owner's neck. A tongue asked for entrance and slithered in quickly like a snake in a cave as soon as he granted it, the dragon of the wind moaning softly as sparks literally flew in his mouth at how hot and erotic their tongue dance was, barely noticing he was lifted off the cool surface of the fountain nor when he was deposited on a soft couch, only coming back to earth when the kiss ended and his nipples were sucked, licked and bitten so deliciously. The Brazilian wasn't sure he was could take much more without exploding, squirming in anticipation. Clay was so near...so very near; Just a little more and...

"C-Chase...slow down"

The couple froze as a familiar voice broke through the silence (with the exception of their moaning), looking up into a equally shocked and embarrassed Omi who was held tightly by a smirking and amused Chase Young, a strange glint in his eyes. The dragon of the wind, with his shirt pulled up slightly showing his nipples and in a very compromising position, wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor. He was so embarrassed that he was sure it couldn't get any worse.

As if reading his thoughts, Master Fung called all the dragon warriors to the training to discuss something important.

Apparently, it had gotten worse...

Groaning, he followed a still blushing and embarrassed Omi, equally blushing Clay wanting very much to tease both but was too miserable. God knew he hated these types of scenes and he had managed to end up into one when he was so close to getting some from his new lover and hopefully the last. 'But at least I'm not the only victim of this injustice...' He thought a bit satisfied at the angry scowl on Chase's face as he disappeared; He just hoped he didn't have to wait as long as the master to actually get some.

Unbeknownst to them all, they had an unexpected audience of a Japanese dragon of fire girl who had been silently watching them from afar, rolling her eyes as she thought of the useless and silly dramas the two couples had to experience before disappearing as if she hadn't been there at all in the first place. Basically no one knew why she watched or acted that way but if anyone _had _actually asked her, she would have gladly told them:

"That they had been taking too damn long!"

**The End**

God, that took a long time! Well, now that it's finished...time to get started on more...and finish the ones that I have..._._lll

So much to do but maybe I can finish it during Easter holiday...

Well, anyways...as usual please comment nicely and if you can't, they have pills for that.

For now, ciao...

Kimiko: Wait! Will I get a lover too? *looks hopefully*

Me: *pretends to think about it* No...

Kimiko: Why not?

Me: Cause you're a girl! (P.S No offense to girls out there, its just I can't write straight and lesbian stories unless I plan to just bring them in as a side story with just a mention or something)

Kimiko: That doesn't make much...

Me: Anyways, we've lost a lot of time now thanks to you! Ciao, readers!


End file.
